Forever in love: The Masterplan One Shot
by KeiraLeChat
Summary: This story touches the subject of how Harley is endlessly obsessed with the Joker and will always return to him not matter what. Harley tries to help out the Joker in a masterplan to kill Batman but her help isn’t always appreciated.


**Title** : Forever in love: The Masterplan  
**Author**: KeiraLeChat  
**Category**: Drama  
**Summary**: This storie touches the subject of how Harley is endlessly obsessed with the Joker and will always return to him not matter what. Harley tries to help out the Joker in a masterplan to kill Batman but her help isn't always appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters created by DC comics or anyone else. I do not make money with my stories, they are just for the enjoyment of myself and others.

**Forever in love: The Masterplan.**

The snow was falling down on Harley's skin. She woke up to feel snowflakes touching her cheeks as she lay there flat on her back in an alley in the worst part of Gotham. She sat up slowly, trying to wrap her head around the events of the night, where was she?  
Around her everything was white with the snow which had been falling since the events that happened there earlier had ended. She moved her body up to a nearby brick wall and leaned against it as she went over the events of the day in her head.

----

This had been a great day to start with, her puddin' was feeling especially happy for he was finally going to execute his latest master plan to take out Batman. And of course when he was happy, she was happy. Nothing made her happier than to see her loving sweatheart in such a good mood, she knew that she benefited from it to but that would come later, today was all about the Joker!

"Where do you want me to put this Mr. J"

She asked the Joker who was getting their hideout ready from Batman's grand entrance later.

"Anywhere Pooh, I will get it all in working order in no time, don't you strain yourself with labour, go get ready for your part of the Joke."

That's right, the Joker had included her as a part of the scheme, she even had a big part, she was supposed to bring Batman to the Joker. Mechiveously lure him to enter the hideout, making him believe that the Joker had disappeared and only left behind plans of his latest masterpiece to destroy all of Gotham. She felt warm just thinking about it, she would bring her sweethearts arch enemy to him for him to have their final battle on the streets of Gotham at the other end of town, so everyone could see, everyone would know who did it! The Jokers handywork would be on public display! Batman's body would be humiliated in the perfect joke, the hero everyone loved and looked up to dying in the worst and lowest part of town... but she was going to be very carefull.. she wasn't gona ruine anything for the Joker.

It was time, the Joker had already gone to set up the rest of the scheme on the second location of his plan. Harley was out on the hunt, a hunt for Batman.  
It all had gone really well, she found Batman on a rooftop nearby the police station where he had just received a call about a robbery taking place downtown.

"Batman! I'm so glad I found you Batman!"

Batman turned as he was just about to leave for the scene of the crime.

"Harley?"

"Wait Batman, I have to tell you something, something uber dooper important!"

"Not now, I don't have time to talk to you, go back to your pet's"

"But Batman, it's Mr. J, he's gone, I can't find him anywhere. He asked me to mail a letter for him and when I came back he was gone.. nothing was left except the plans he was working on."

"The Joker is missing? What plans was he working on?"

"Nothing really important, something about gassing the city or something like that.. Batman you've got to help me, I can't live except i know where my poor Puddin' is at all times, he needs me to know, so I can help him.."

"Hold it Harley.."

Batman took a moment to think, was the Joker really missing? Harley seemed genuinely upset, but then again, any topic evolving around the Joker was enough to get her emotional. And what about those plans, had the Joker left to complete his task? Was he right now working at destroying the city? Batman knew what he had to do, the police had to take care of the robbery, he had to find the Joker.

"Right.. we must find the Joker, you better show me those plans, they might contain info about where he went."

"Goodie! Thanks Batman, If anyone can help me find Mr. J I know it's you!"

Harley led Batman to the hideout, proud of her performance, she overacted a little bit but that was alright, she enjoyed so much to help her Puddin' out that she thought she'd better be in her best performance. Meanwhile Batman's suspicions were still not made up.. should he believe her, there was only one way to find out.

"Here they are B-man"

Harley pointed out the plans on the Jokers desk.

"Hmm.. he's planning to gas the city alright, he's gonna make sure that clean air will never again exist around here! These plans show and old chemical factory in the old side of town... that's odd, i didn't think the Joker would ever want to be seen among the kind of low life criminal scum that hangs out there. We must hurry.."

"Waaa!"

Harley was bawling, Batman turned around in shock to see Harley holding her two hyena cups and crying hysteracly..

"It's alright Bud.. Lou.. Daddy will be back soon. He would never leave you, no he would never leave his itty witty puppies.."

"Harley! get it together, I think I found him, I must go right now.."

"Oh! Thanx Batman, I'm coming with you, I can't stand another second without seeing my sweetie."

As the duo made their way to the other end of town Harley's mind was bursting with excitement about what was about to happen, she didn't quite know what it was, Mr. J hadn't told her the whole story but that was probably just so that it would be a big surprize to her to, the Joker never wanted anyone to be betrayed out of a joke. Batman on the other hand was preparing for the worst, this whole evening had felt like he was chasing a puzzle, and Harley made it even more suspicious, c'mon, sure she loved the joker, but he had never seen her act like that.  
They entered the alley behind the old chemical waste factory.

Bright lights! Batman was blinded, the whole alley had lid up like a supernova, Batman feared the worst, and there it was out from the only dark spot in the alley, emerged an insane laughter, the laughter that Batman knew would terrorise his dreams for years to come, he knew it was inevitable.. if he would make it out alive this time.

Behind him Harley started waving and cheering.

"Hi puddin'!"

"Nice work Harley. Now get out of the way! Me and Batman have stuff to talk about"

How thoughtful of him, Harley thought, he wants me to sit back and enjoy the show, well it wouldn't be fare to him to do all the work.. she would help her sweetie in some way.

The Joker his place right in front of Batman.

"For all these years Batman, you have humiliated me in my attempts to get this city to smile. For all those years I played you fairly for what you really were, a worthy adversary. But now however, I'm afraid that all your unwitty remarks and lousy comebacks will make you pay the ultimate price. Take a look around Batman! This is where your life will end, in the gutter, for all the people who are as unfunny as you to see.  
Before them you, who were the symbol of heroism will die amongst all those people who are just not clever enough to get the joke. An that is the best Joke of all! The dark knight. Lowered to the same pedestal as..."

"Heads up Puddin'"

High above Batman's head, Harley had gone out on a narrow limp to position herself right above his head, in her hands she held a big enough rock to sink a small boat. The moment she let go of her words she swung the rock into the air and gravity put it's course straight for Batman's head, but throwing the rock away affected her balance and she couldn't bring it back. Everything went black before her eyes as she fell. Down on the ground she could hear the Joker scream.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!"

-----

Harley looked around again, no one was there in the alley with her and all she could hear were the faint sounds of traffic far away.  
Now she remembered all of it, she had fallen to the ground and missed everything, the last thing she remembered was the painful cry out from the Joker as his precious Harley fell to the ground.. or so she thought.. she was almost sure.. He did care about her.  
Nothing around her could give her any kind of hint about what had happened after she fell. It had stopped snowing, the ground was white and everything was still. She had done a good job, she had helped her sweetheart out with his master plan and now he must be off looking for her.  
She stood up and made her way home. Home to the hideout. Back to the Joker.

**Authors Note:** This is the first story about Harley and the Joker I ever compleated, I have been writing a few stories about them but never been able to come up with an ending. This story I wrote in the middle of another one, so it was written in a matter of two hours. The story was intended to help me write whole stories so I hope you enjoy. :o)

Reviews hugely appreciated!


End file.
